Exit Instant Dungeon
Description (Scyle) Escape, lvl 1Chapter 58 "The Basics" (Scyle) X mp Escape lets you shatter energy barriers and illusion barriers. The cost are proportional to the strength of the barrier. Note: This skill may fail, if you do not have enough mana to destroy the barrier. Note: This skill will become cheaper the higher your Intellect and your Wisdom is. Description (Fun) Escape Instant Dungeon Lvl 1Chapter 6 "The Abyss" (Fun) Leave a Protected Space. Stronger Spaces may not be escaped. 5 MP Escape Instant Dungeon Lvl 2 - 25Chapter 86 "Arc 3 Start/ Grinding" (Fun) No Change Escape Instant Dungeon Lvl 26 - 85Chapter 644 "Gamer grinds again Finale – Final Spurt and AS Upgrades" (Fun) No Change Description (Mythen) Escape Barrier Level 1Chapter 10 "Getting Out" (Mythen) Active Cost: 25 MP Description: By focusing your mana into your hand, this skill allows you to collapse a barrier and escape. Does not work on Barriers twice your level, trap barriers, or dungeon barriers. Description (Razor) Leave Barrier. Lv.1Chapter 18 "Learning The Rules" (Razor) 10 MP Use this ability to try to leave the confines of any Protected Space. When successfully leaving, the MP cost will be refunded. The Space has to allow leaving or has to be of equal or lower level than the skill user. Delete Barrier. Lv.1 0 MP Remove a Protected Space from existence. You gain the MP invested in the Space. Only available if you are the owner of the Space Description(Applepie) Exit Barrier Level 4 Chapter 47 "An Upgrade To Living Standards"(Applepie) No Change Exit Barrier Level 5 - 6Chapter 49 "Reaping Rewards"(Applepie) No Change Description(Izix) Exit Instance - Lv. 1Chapter 15 "Dungeons why did it have to be Dungeons"(Izix) Exit an illusion barrier shattering it if you are the last creature in it. Description(Slinger) Enter/Exit Barrier, level 1Chapter 12 "Knight (Without the Shinging Armour)"(Slinger) varied mp: If you are at a higher level than the barrier or if the barrier is public, you may enter it for no cost. If there are no hostiles, you may exit a barrier at no cost. If forcing your way in/out, cost depends on barrier and enemy level. Description(Item) Exit Instance - Lv. 1Chapter 12 "Taking Stock, Getting Started"(Item) 5mp, Arcana Leave a neutral Barrier or attempt to leave a hostile Barrier with a success rate determined by the difference between the user’s and owner’s levels. Cost is waived if the Barrier exited is owned by the user. Failure imparts a 1 hour Cooldown, ended upon neutralization of the Barrier. Description(Dadwood) Escape Barrier: LV. 1Chapter 11 "Gamer Explanations"(Dadwood) Allows the caster to escape a barrier. The likelihood of a successful escape is dependent on whether the caster is the creator of the barrier and if they’re the most powerful being within it. MP cost is dependent on the previously mentioned factors. Description (Ivellius) Exit Instant Dungeon lvl1, Chapter 8 "I Do! Another day, another rogue mage"(Ivellius) 5mp. Exit an illusion barrier when possible. Reference Category:Abilities (Ivellius) Category:Abilities (Items) Category:Abilities (Dadwood) Category:Abilities (Applepie) Category:Abilities (Razor) Category:Abilities (Mythen) Category:Abilities (Scyle) Category:Abilities (Fun) Category:Abilities (All Branches)